Čo má pre nás budúcnosť
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad poviedky What the Future Holds od Punkindoodle. Slovak translation. With permission.
1. Kapitola 1

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Poviedka neprešla betovaním**

**Napísala: ****Punkindoodle**

**Autor originálu: ****Punkindoodle**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 912271/Punkindoodle)

_**Draco sa prebudí na neznámom mieste a trpí obrovskými bolesťami hlavy a stratou pamäti. Tajomný a romantický krátky príbeh. Draco a Hermiona.**_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/** **3213931/1/What_the_Future_Holds**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Čo má pre nás budúcnosť**

**Kapitola 1**

Draco sa prebudil na spev vtákov a slnko, ktoré mu svietilo do tváre. Rýchlo si rukou zakryl oči a zastonal. Hlava ho bolela na prasknutie a v ústach mal chuť medi.

Keď sa prevrátil na bok, pomaly otvoril svoje unavené, krvou podliate oči. Keď na tú izbu zaostril, rýchlo sa posadil a očami skákal po nepovedomej izbe. "Kde do pekla som?"

Nič nespoznával.

Prehodil nohy cez bok rozhádzanej postele. Všimol, že je nahý ako novorodenec. To nebolo dobré znamenie. Letmým pohľadom na béžový koberec si všimol, že na ňom bolo roztrúsené jeho oblečenie, spolu s červenou podprsenkou a čiernymi dierkovanými pančucháčmi. To určite nebolo dobré znamenie!

Postavil sa, zovrel stĺpik postele, pretože jeho búšiaca hlava hrozila, že rozletí ako zhnitá tekvica. Jeho výhľad sa rozvlnil a mal pocit, že hodí riadnu šabľu. "Čo sa sakra včera večer stalo?" Podnikol cestu ku skrini, keď sa pri svojej ceste pridŕžal nábytku. Otvoril ju a zalapal po dychu. Bola plná jeho oblečenia... a oblečenia niekoho iného...! Vytiahol svoj obľúbený oblek a zízal na seba v zrkadle na zadnej strane dverí. Vyzeral starší o desať rokov!

"Vyzerám, ako keby sa o mňa obtrela zubatá!" Tvár mal bledšiu než zvyčajne, vačky pod očami vyzerali ako modriny a pery mal suché a popraskané. Vlasy mal strapaté, na niektorých miestach zlepené a na iných prilepené k hlave. "Sakra! Musím si dať hodinovú sprchu a vydrhnúť si zuby čistiacim prostriedkom!" Vyceril svoje dokonalé biele zuby a skontroloval ich v zrkadle.

Bol v polovici cesty k dverám, o ktorých si myslel, že musia byť kúpeľňou, keď niekde zdola na neho zavolal ženský hlas. Zmrzol, srdce sa mu rozbúšilo a načúval. Ten hlas znel trochu povedome. Znova zavolala jeho meno a on nadskočil.

"Draco? Urobila som ti raňajky. Tvoje obľúbené. Špenát a hríbovú omeletu s pikantnou omáčkou. Dvojčatá už jedia a pýtajú sa na otecka."

Draco začul, ako ide hore schodmi. Vbehol do kúpeľne a zamkol za sebou dvere. "Toto sa nedeje!" riekol v panike. Načúval a počul, ako vošla do spálne. Rýchlo pustil kohútik v sprche a vošiel pod ňu. Bola príliš horúca a on zajačal, pretože mu popálila jeho jemnú pokožku.

"Draco?" riekla tá žena, keď poklepala na dvere kúpeľne. "Si v poriadku?"

Draco vyhŕkol prvú vec, čo mu prišla na myseľ. "Áno, láska. Len som potreboval sprchu. Všetka tá zábava včera večer ma vážne vyčerpala a potrebujem sa trochu prebrať!"

Začul tú ženu trochu rozpačito sa zasmiať. "Včera v noci si bol riadnym žrebcom! Som prekvapená, že sa zo všetkého toho hluku nezobudili decká!"

Draco sa oprel o stenu sprchy a snažil sa pochopiť, čo mu tento veľmi povedomý hlas vravel. Bol otec... dvojičiek. On a otec! Ktorý sprostý idiot by ho nechal rozmnožiť sa? Nikdy nemal dokonca ani nábeh k tomu mať deti. Nenávidel ich! Vždy sa vás držia svojimi lepkavými zamazanými malými rukami! Táto žena! Buď bol s touto osobou ženatý alebo s ňou žil v hriechu. Dúfal, že to bolo to posledné. Vďaka tomu by sa mu ľahšie utekalo.

Znova zaklopala na dvere. "Nalejem ti kávu a prichystám Denného proroka, presne tak ako to máš rád. Ach! A milujem ťa!"

Draco znova nadskočil, skoro sa pošmykol sa a zabil sa. Práve včas sa chytil tyče. "Čo- čo si povedala?" spýtal sa šokovaný.

Žena na druhej strane zmĺkla, trochu znepokojená. "Si si istý, že si v poriadku? Povedala som, že ťa milujem."

Draco si olizol pery. Táto žene, nech to bol ktokoľvek, ho milovala. Možno by toto mohol nejako využiť ako výhodu. "Ja- ja ťa tiež milujem. Miláčik," odvetil sladko. "Už choď. Za chvíľu budem dole."

Žena zostala na druhej strane dverí, chvíľu načúvala a potom odišla. Draco poriadne vydýchol úľavou. Nemal potuchy, čo ho čaká, keď opustí kúpeľňu a zíde dole schodmi, ale jednu vec vedel s istotou. Nezostane tu, aby to zistil. Len čo sa dosprchuje, vylezie z okna a zdrhne. Nemal potuchy, ako sa sem dostal a nezamýšľal presne zisťovať, o čom do pekla toto všetko bolo.

Vystúpil zo zaparenej kúpeľne, zložil si uterák a obliekol sa. Po umytí zubov a oholení opatrne a potichu otvoril dvere. Izba bola prázdna. Prešiel k oknu vedľa kozuba a vyzrel von. Bola tam nádherná záhrada ruží a na zadnom dvorci altánok."Nádherné," riekol. Tiež si všimol detský domček na hranie a dve trojkolky na trávniku. "To nádherné nie je!"

Otočil sa a pohľadal svoj prútik. Bol tam, na rímse kozuba, vedľa nejakých zarámovaných fotografií. Keď Draco zdvihol svoj prútik, jeho oči dopadli na jednu a mal problém tomu uveriť. "Tomu neverím!" Zdvihol ju a sledoval, ako sa nevesta a ženích usmiali a mávali zo zadného dvora záhrady. "Ja som ženatý s Grangerovou?" Zamračil sa. "A zjavne som z toho šťastný!"

Položil fotografiu a zdvihol ďalšiu. Tiež bola urobená v záhrade. Dvaja kučeraví blonďaví anjelici sa hrali s bábikami. Kým sa pozeral, jedna vzala bábiku druhej z ruky a tým ju rozplakala. "Rozkošné malé príšerky!" riekol. "Počkať! Skutočne sa usmievam?" Pokrútil hlavou, ako keby sa to snažil pochopiť.

"Také malé anjeliky, že?" povedala Grangerová spoza jeho pleca. Ani ju nepočul vojsť. Draco stuhol, keď mu položila ruku na plece. "Sú to riadne neposedy, ale ja by som ich za nič nevymenila!" Pobozkala ho na líce. Automaticky zdvihol ruku a ohmatal miesto, kde práve boli jej teplé pery.

"Ty... ty si ma práve pobozkala!" povedal skôr, než sa dokázal zastaviť.

Hermiona sa na neho čudne pozrela. "No a? Ja ťa vždy bozkávam. To je to, čo robievame." Vkĺzla rukou okolo jeho pása a oprela mu hlavu o hruď. "Milujem bozkávať ťa... okrem iného." Pohladila predok jeho nohavíc.

Dracovi znova začala búšiť hlava, keď sa mu z mozgu odhrnula krv a zhromaždila v istej oblasti. Naklonil jej hlavu dozadu a pobozkal ju, hlboko a vášnivo. "Čo to robím? Bozkávam Grangerovú! A páči sa mi to!" Mozog na neho kričal, aby prestal, ale jeho hormóny mu vraveli, aby pokračoval. "Mal by som prestať," povedal si. Ale bolo také prirodzené objímať ju, bozkávať ju. Mierne povedané, bolo to znepokojujúce.

Náhle sa prihnali do izby dve malé dievčatká, vyštverali sa na posteľ a začali skákať. "Stavím sa, že dokážem vyskočiť k mesiacu!" povedalo jedno dievčatko. "Choď tam rovno za nosom! Dúfam, že sa tam zasekneš a nikdy sa nevrátiš späť!" odpovedalo druhé a vyplazilo jazyk.

Draco sa na ne pozrel a všimol si rysy oboch rodičov. Mali jeho blonďavé vlasy, hoci boli trochu kučeravé a huňaté ako ich matky. Obe mali šedé oči, ale ústa mali tvarované ako Hermiona. Ich pleť bola jemná ako porcelán a ich líčka ružové. Boli neobyčajné a nádherné. Na chvíľu bol Draco pyšný na skutočnosť, že tieto nádherné dievčatká patria k nemu. Potom prišiel k rozumu. "Oni nie sú moje! Nepamätám si ako sa narodili! Nič si nepamätám!" Sledoval ich s Hermionou ešte chvíľu dlhšie. Práve teraz a tu sa rozhodol jednoducho zísť dole na raňajky a keď bude správny čas, povie všetko Hermione. "Musím mäknúť!" povedal v duchu. Dievčatá zoskočili z postele a bežali k nemu.

"Tati!"


	2. Kapitola 2

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Poviedka neprešla betovaním**

**Napísala: ****Punkindoodle**

**Autor originálu: ****Punkindoodle**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 912271/Punkindoodle)

_**Draco sa prebudí na neznámom mieste a trpí obrovskými bolesťami hlavy a stratou pamäti. Tajomný a romantický krátky príbeh. Draco a Hermiona.**_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/** **3213931/2/What_the_Future_Holds**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Čo má pre nás budúcnosť**

**Kapitola 2**

Draco sedel za stolom s raňajkami a snažil sa zjesť svoju omeletu. Dvojčatá vypustili von, aby sa hrali na slnku a Hermiona pomocou mágie umývala riady. Študoval ju. Musela schválne skrývať pod rokfortským habitom to skvelé telo. Uškrnul sa a sledoval jej zadok, keď sa načiahla, aby uložila riady do vysokého kredenca.

"Na čo zízaš?" Obzrela si svoj zadok v nerezovej chladničke. "Vyzerá veľký, však? Krucinál! Mať dvojičky mi zničilo postavu!"

"Naopak, vyzerá okrúhly, pevný a ach, tak rozkošný!" žmurkol na ňu Draco. "Čo to robím? Flirtujem s ňou?" vravel si.

"Doraňajkoval si?" spýtala sa, predklonila sa a strčila mu prsia do tváre. "Si si istý, že sa cítiš fajn? Nezjedol si ani polovicu!" Skúsila mu čelo. "Horúčku nemáš."

"Som fajn! Len bolesť hlavy." Znova sa na neho čudne pozrela a po tom, čo dala jeho tanier do drezu, sa posadila oproti nemu. "Gr... Hermiona, musím ti niečo povedať."

"Čo je to? Nie je to zase tá ženská, že nie?" spýtala sa, slzy sa objavili v jej očiach. "Pretože ak to je ono..."

Draco nemal potuchy, o čom hovorí. "Nie, to nie je... tá ženská." Vzdychol si a odpil si z kávy. "Dnes ráno som sa prebudil zmätený a dezorientovaný."

Hermione zabehla káva. "Vážne?"

"Viem, kto som a kto si ty. Nepamätám si, že sme sa vzali, či mali tie dievčatká. Dokonca si nepamätám ani včerajšok, prepánakráľa!"

Hermiona sa pokúšala zostať pokojná. "Vedela som, že niečo nie je v poriadku! Ty nikdy nezamykáš dvere na kúpeľni!"

"Vieš, prečo sa toto stalo?" spýtal sa.

Hermiona na neho hľadela roztvorenými očami. "Ja... ja nemám potuchy!" koktala. "Absolútne žiadnu predstavu!"

Draco mal pocit, že nie je k nemu celkom úprimná. "Si si istá?" V hlave mu búšilo a trel si spánky.

"Áno! Určite! Chceš ísť k Svätému Mungovi? Možno ti môžu pomôcť spomenúť si."

Oprel sa na stoličke. "Ešte nie. Chcem zistiť, či sa niečo nevráti. Medzitým mi povedz, ako sa toto všetko stalo. Ako to že sme skončili ako manželia?"

Hermiona sa usmiala. "Bola som liečiteľka. Niekoľko rokov zúrila vojna, veľa našich priateľov zomrelo a ja som sa obviňovala z toho, že som im nebola schopná všetkým pomôcť. Zviedla sa neľútostná bitka, finálna bitka. Priniesli ťa, sotva nažive. Mal si rozdrvenú zadnú časť lebky a mohla som ti vidieť mozog."

Draco sa zhlboka nadýchol. "Zachránila si ma?"

"Áno. Trvalo to dlho, ale bola som rozhodnutá dať ťa do poriadku. Bol si mesiac v bezvedomí. Po celý čas som sedela pri tvojej posteli, čítala ti, starala sa o teba a nakoniec si sa zobudil."

"Čo som povedal?"

Zdalo sa, že Hermiona o tejto otázke premýšľa dlhý čas. "Mal si preludy. Rozprával si zo sna a chvíľu mi trvalo, kým som ťa upokojila. Nepustil si do izby nikoho iného a jedine ja som sa mohla o teba starať." Hermiona sa na neho znova usmiala. Počas toho zotavovania sme sa stávali blízkymi, veľmi blízkymi. Zamilovali sme sa."

Draco bol na niečo zvedavý. "Povedala si, že som hovoril zo sna. Čo to bol za sen?"

"Vážne si nespomínam."

Draco vedel, že klame, ale rozhodol sa to ignorovať. Niečo pred ním tajila. Podľa všetkého vedela o jeho amnézii viac, než prezradila.

"Takže, zamilovali sme sa, vzali sa a o rok neskôr mali dvojičky."

"Ako sa volajú a koľko majú?" spýtal sa zvedavo.

Hermiona sa zasmiala. "Nie že ma teraz budeš obviňovať, ak sa ti nebudú páčiť ich mená; bol to tvoj nápad!"

"Ja som ich pomenoval?"

"Áno, to si zaiste urobil! Volajú sa Buffy a Muffy a práve mali tri."

Dracovi klesla čeľusť. "Muffy Malfoyová?" skoro neveriacky zakričal. Hermiona sa smiala, slzy jej stekali po lícach.

"Na čo som do pekla myslel?"

"Prepáč! Nemohla som odolať! To nie sú ich mená!"

Draco sa zamračil. "Vďaka bohu! Aj s ich dobrým vzhľadom by sa nikdy nikam s takými menami nedostali!"

Hermiona vstala a posadila sa mu do lona, rukou ho objala okolo krku. "Tá panovačná sa volá Ethlynn, ten snílko je Evania."

Vyslovil ich mená nahlas. "Ethlynn a Evania. Oveľa lepšie!" Naskočil na stoličke, keď ho Hermiona zľahka pobozkala. Bolo to také milujúce, také sladké a tak to, čo potreboval.

O mesiac neskôr si stále na nič nespomínal. Ale trápilo ho to len trochu. Vedel, že predtým bol šťastný a do tejto ženy zamilovaný a teraz bol znova šťastný a do nej zamilovaný. Čo záležalo na tom, že si nedokázal spomenúť na minulosť?

Miloval to, ako sa k nemu túlila celú noc; to ako ho dokázala vzrušiť len pohľadom. Páčilo sa mu, ako mu každé ráno robila raňajky a ako s ním každý večer šla na prechádzku do záhrady. Miloval ju a uvažoval, ako niekedy mohol žiť bez nej.

Jeho dievčatká sa zmocnili jeho srdca. Boli bystré a zvedavé a tak prekliato rozkošné! Miloval ležať na ich spoločnej dvojposteli a čítať im rozprávku na dobrú noc. Občas zaspali skôr, než rozprávka skončila a on tam len ležal medzi nimi, hladil ich vlásky a čudoval sa ich malým prštekom a noštekom. Nikdy vo svojom živote nebol šťastnejší a spokojnejší.

Občas zachytil, ako sa na neho Hermiona díva podivným spôsobom. Nikdy sa nepýtal prečo na neho takto hľadela, ale trápilo ho to. Tešil sa zo seba a zo svojej rodiny, život bol dobrý. Takže no a čo, že ho občas bolela hlava tak strašne, že chcel bežať strmhlav do betónovej steny, len aby upadol do bezvedomia?


	3. Kapitola 3

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Poviedka neprešla betovaním**

**Napísala: ****Punkindoodle**

**Autor originálu: ****Punkindoodle**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 912271/Punkindoodle)

_**Draco sa prebudí na neznámom mieste a trpí obrovskými bolesťami hlavy a stratou pamäti. Tajomný a romantický krátky príbeh. Draco a Hermiona.**_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/** **3213931/2/What_the_Future_Holds**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Čo má pre nás budúcnosť**

**Kapitola 3**

Draco sa prebudil uprostred noci, hlava ho bolela tak strašne, že sa mu tvárou lial pot a nedokázal vidieť jasne. Vymotal sa z postele a kráčal do kúpeľne. Nezapol svetlo, pretože nechcel prebudiť Hermionu.

Otvoril skrinku nad umývadlom a vytiahol fľaštičku liekov. Vysypal tri malé tabletky a prehltol ich nasucho. Žalúdok sa mu rozhojdal a dostal zimnicu. Do jeho úst sa vrátila chuť medi, takže si šialene umýval zuby, aby sa jej zbavil. Šplechol si vodu do tváre a potom sa otočil, že z miestnosti odíde. V zadnej časti hlavy mu vyrazila oslepujúca bolesť a miestnosť sa naklonila. Zvalil sa dopredu, treskol si hlavu o umývadlo a stratil vedomie.

Ten zvuk bol slabý a vzdialený. Mohol ju počuť, volala jeho meno, ale nemohol sa pohnúť. Pokúsil sa otvoriť oči, ale nič sa nestalo. Jej hlas sa stával slabším a slabším a potom sa stratil úplne. Videl len tmu, nepočul nič okrem ticha. Bojoval ako topiaci sa človek, ktorý sa pokúša vynoriť sa na hladinu.

Hermiona sedela pri jeho posteli, vyčerpaná a frustrovaná. "Prečo sa nezobudíš?" povedala mu. "Spravila som všetko, čo som dokázala vymyslieť! Nemôžeš zomrieť! Nedovolím ti to!" Hermiona priložila ruku na jeho obviazané čelo, zatvorila oči a pokúsila sa vôľou prinútiť to zranenie, aby sa vyliečilo. Toto robila celý mesiac každú hodinu a dúfala, že to nejako pomôže.

"Draco, prosím, vráť sa. Viem, že to dokážeš." Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď a plakala. "Nemôžem ťa stratiť! Nemôžem!" Bol jediným spojením s minulosťou, ktoré jej zostalo, všetci ostatní boli preč. Mohol ju počuť plakať a z toho zvuku mu pukalo srdce. Ona ho potrebovala a on zúfalo bojoval, aby sa k nej vrátil.

Zrazu prudko vydýchol a s výkrikom sa posadil. Nadskočila a zúfalo sa ho snažila upokojiť. Pozrel sa na ňu a začal mrmlať o svojich dievčatkách a ako je rád, že je tu jeho manželka, aby ho utešila. Schmatol ju a pobozkal so slovami, že ju tak veľmi miluje. Hermiona bola v šoku a pomyslela si, že má preludy.

"Len si ľahni, Draco. Budeš v poriadku." Zatlačila ho späť na vankúš a tesne predtým, než zatvoril oči, aby sa znova zaspal, niečo povedal. "Čo si povedal?" spýtala sa ho, predklonila sa, aby ho počula.

"Vezmeme sa v záhrade. Vezmeme sa a budeme mať dve nádherne dievčatká. Milujem ťa, Hermiona."

Hľadela na jeho jemnú pokojnú tvár. Niečo hlboko v jej vnútri sa pohlo. Nejaká vzdialená, ale povedomá spomienka. Zažiarila a potom zmizla. Predklonila sa a nežne ho pobozkala na pery.

"Uvidíme sa zajtra, môj budúci manžel."

KONIEC.


End file.
